1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for igniting a gas discharge flash bulb (flash tube) which is arranged in the circuit of a voltage source in parallel to a flash capacitor, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which the flash tube is also connected to an ignition voltage generator which emits high voltage pulses when the circuit arrangement is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the high voltage pulses required for ignition purposes have always been produced in inductive ignition voltage generators such as ignition transformers. In this connection one may refer to the German published application No. 2,422,201, FIG. 1 or to the German published application No. 1,801,600. These ignition transformers have been connected either in parallel to the flash tube between the one main electrode and an outer ignition electrode, or between the two main electrodes (parallel ignition), or, however, connected directly into the discharge circuit of the tube (series ignition). Both types of connections have their specific advantages, but in the following respect are not always completely satisfactory. In order to ensure that a flash is always reliably triggered following the ignition of the tube, the tube voltage, referred to as the "anode voltage", supplied by the flash capacitor as heretofore normally been required to be a multiple greater than the theoretically required burning voltage, i.e. it was necessary to over dimension the d.c. voltage source.